GOMI
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Sampah. Definisi antara benda terbuang ataupun manusia hina dina. Ia adalah sampah. Begitu juga dengan dua orang pemilik tubuhnya. Pria dan lelaki. Sahabatnya dan anak semata wayangnya. SASUNARU BORUNARU. Threesome, Incest, Stalker, MalexMale, BoyxMale, depression stuff.


Sampah.

Definisi antara benda terbuang ataupun manusia hina dina.

Dulunya ia adalah pemimpin berwibawa dan bijaksana. Ayah dari putra jenius beranjak dewasa. Suami dari almarhum istrinya yang telah meninggalkannya bersama jabang bayi anak kedua. Juga rekan kerja seorang komisaris dari keluarga bermartabat.

Ulangi kata, dulunya.

Ia sekarang tak pelaknya seorang pelacur. Juga boneka pemuas berahi. Bertugas membuka mulut dan mengangkangi kaki. Bertanggung jawab akan kenikmatan duniawi.

Beda dirinya dari lonte distrik merah adalah seberapa eksklusif dirinya untuk menjual tubuh. Jika lonte dijual ke manusia haus hasrat, dirinya dijual hanya kepada 'pemiliknya'.

Pemiliknya adalah pria duda genap kepala empat dan pemuda tanggung lulus SMA.

 _Tak lain tak bukan adalah rekan kerja dan anak kandungnya._

.  
.

塵 (GOMI)  
Sasuke x Naruto  
Boruto x Naruto

Warn : threesome, incest, PWP, male x male, boy x male, eksplisit, stalker, dan _depression stuff_.

.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok lelaki idaman.

Mapan, tampan, wibawa dan tipikal bapak rumah tangga keluarga bahagia. Pun kejeniusan putra semata wayangnya tentu menambah semerbak nama besar sang Uzumaki. Ia tentu berbangga hati setelah bertahun-tahun hidup terlunta mengais rezeki.

Hidup sebatang kara membuatnya banyak kesulitan.

Surat akta kelahiran dan ijazah SMA tentu tak membuatnya dipercaya untuk bekerja kantoran. Bersyukurnya ia saat teman SMA-nya, Uchiha Sasuke menawarkan kerja sebagai kurir di kantor ayahnya. Penuh semangat dan tanpa menyerah adalah moto hidup yang dipegang erat. Tak ayal, Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, mempercayainya untuk naik jabatan menjadi _marketing_ perusahaan.

Sosoknya yang ceria dan ramah membuat rekan perusahaan tertelan omongan manisnya. Tentu dalam pengertian positif. Sebab Fugaku mewanti Naruto untuk berbicara sesuai data, bukan janji manis belaka.

Sasuke pun selalu menemaninya saat suka dan duka. Mendukung penuh cita-citanya akan perusahaan miliknya sendiri, juga menyokong dirinya di saat jatuh bangun. Bahkan sampai memperbolehkannya untuk tinggal di kediamannya saat paceklik.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia tapaki jalan menuju kesuksesan.

Fugaku mendukung penuh cita-cita muluknya dengan menawarkan saham. Sasuke juga memberinya sokongan penuh lahir batin.

Merek cup ramen 'Naruto' pun diluncurkan. Didasari ilmu _marketing_ di Uchiha Corp., Naruto pun menggerakkan iklan di media sosial dan juga kenalan baik lama ataupun baru. Tak lupa memberi diskon khusus untuk ibu-ibu di toko kelontong.

Saat respon positif berdatangan, Naruto senang bukan kepayang.

Dipeluknya erat sahabat sejatinya hingga sesak napas. Bahkan ia mencium sekilas bibir merah sahabatnya. Tentu ia baru menyadari tindakan bodohnya ketika semburat merah mewarna pipinya dan sahabatnya.

" _Usuratonkachi_ ," adalah reaksi Sasuke setelah Naruto melepas pelukan mematikannya. Naruto menyengir lebar, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Saat lengan kekar pemuda Uchiha memeluk pinggangnya, Naruto terkesiap. Juga saat Sasuke bergelung ke ceruk lehernya. Menyesap dalam-dalam kemudian menghela napas. Persis seperti zombie kelaparan yang menghirup aroma lezat.

Mengerti sahabatnya yang juga bahagia akan kesuksesannya, Naruto pun membalas pelukan Sasuke erat. Ia mengelilingi leher sang sahabat, menempelkan sisi wajahnya ke rambut hitam legam.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Pelukan itu terjadi hingga berpuluh-puluh menit. Waktu tak terasa bagi keduanya. Terutama saat orang yang begitu penting berada di sisimu, saling berbagi kehangatan.

.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Perempuan ningrat dari keluarga terdidik. Susunan bibit, bebet, bobot yang jelas dan terpercaya. Ia adalah anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Sosok _yamato nadeshiko_ yang sempurna. Tanpa diminta, ia memiliki fans sejibun meminta perhatian si gadis Hyuuga.

Tentu tak sebanding dengan Naruto yang acak adul, perawakan berantakan, dan fans yang bisa dihitung dengan jari (jika kau menghitung karyawan sebagai fansnya). Entah kenapa keduanya jatuh cinta. Bagaikan klise drama siang, ia dan Hinata bertabrakan tak sengaja. Saling memandang, berkenalan dan kemudian cinta tumbuh di antara mereka.

Tak Naruto sangka, selama ini Hinata memerhatikannya. Ia adalah gadis pemalu, berbicara satu dua patah kalimat saja sulit, apalagi menyapa secara gamblang. Semakin ia mengenal Hinata, semakin terpautlah hatinya. Sosok Hinata adalah sosok gadis yang ia cari selama ini. Sosok yang ia yakini jikalau gadis itu adalah calon ibu dari anaknya kelak.

Degup jantung bertalu, semburat merah menyahut. Keduanya bak dua remaja dimadu cinta.

Naruto pun tak memercayainya. Tapi untuk apa penjelasan dalam pencarian cinta. Jika mereka memang tak ditakdirkan bersama, maka tak mungkin kini cincin perkawinan tersemat di jari manis mereka.

Kebahagiaan datang satu persatu, seakan membayar kesusahannya di masa lalu. Ia memang menyayangkan sahabatnya tak datang saat pernikahan. Tapi secarik surat permintaan maaf sekaligus ucapan selamat, membayar kekecewaannya.

Pun kemudian sahabatnya menelepon semalam suntuk, tentu sebelumnya ia meminta izin kepada sang istri. Hinata memaklumi. Malam pertama tak terlaksana karena lelahnya sang istri juga dongengan sang sahabat. Tentu alis pirang Naruto berkerut heran. _Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi ceriwis seperti ini?_

" _Kau tahu Naruto? Aku ingin menculikmu._ "

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Candaan sahabatnya memang yang terhebat. "Oh ya? Aku juga ingin menculikmu, Sasuke," balasnya dengan cengir lebar.

" _Kau tak akan menyangka jika aku telah mempersiapkan_ semuanya."

 _Mempersiapkan?_ Naruto mengerut heran. Bunyi botol bersinggungan disertai cegukan di seberang telepon menyadarkan Naruto. _Ah, sahabatnya dilanda gundah gulana_.

"Kau galau kenapa, Sasuke? Pubertas terhambat? Kau memang biasa _emo_ , tapi bercumbu dengan sake tentu tak etis dilakukan Uchiha terhormat," kekeh Naruto.

Hening sejenak.

Naruto baru akan membuka mulutnya, saat Sasuke kembali berbicara dengan suara rendah. Rendah hingga teredam cegukan keras. Anehnya, Naruto dapat mendengarnya kata demi kata.

" **Kau milikku, Uzumaki Naruto**."

Sambungan telepon langsung terputus. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap _smartphone_ -nya penuh tanya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, mungkin karena cuaca dinginnya malam. Pernyataan mendekati ancaman dari sahabatnya itu harusnya tak membuat Naruto bergidik.

 _Harusnya_.

Entah bagaimana ancaman sang sahabat itu teriang di benak pikiran hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

Uzumaki Boruto.

Dulunya dianggap anak pembuat onar (bahkan mencetak rekor lebih onar dari ayahnya). Sekarang ia menapaki jalan sebagai mahasiswa baru di Universitas Konoha. Nyatanya walau nama Boruto tercoreng saat sekolah dasar, di sekolah menengah atas ia dinilai sebagai anak terpelajar.

Tentu seorang ayah tak ingin anaknya berlaku sama sepertinya yang hanya lulusan SMA. Karena itulah, Boruto pun dididik menjadi pelajar budiman yang taat pada peraturan.

Nilai akademis tinggi, aktif baik di kegiatan sekolah ataupun rumah, juga penyokong diri sendiri dengan bekerja sambilan. Naruto tentu tak memperbolehkan awalnya, setelahnya ia pun menyetujui asalkan tak mengganggu pelajaran.

Jika dulu Boruto Si Anak Ceria yang menginginkan perhatian ayahnya, kini ia berubah menjadi pemuda pendiam yang tak bercela. Kadang Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan anak semata wayangnya. Mungkinkah meninggalnya Hinata dua tahun lalu, sangat berpengaruh pada mental anaknya?

Ingin sekali Naruto ungkapkan atau berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan anaknya. Sayang ia tak kuasa. Pekerjaan sebagai direktur memakan waktu dan fisiknya. Pulang ke rumah pun jarang.

Ia telah memodifikasi kantornya agar memiliki ruangan pribadi khusus untuknya. Pekerjaannya memanglah serabutan. Posisi sebagai direktur digenggam, tetapi banyak pelanggan lama yang langsung komplain kepadanya. Tak tega untuk menolak pertanyaan atau penawaran (baik pekerjaan ataupun pribadi), Naruto pun ikut turun tangan.

Saat kecil, Boruto selalu menuntut kehadirannya di rumah. Sekarang berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ada atau tidak, Boruto tak mempermasalahkan. Sikap apatisnya justru membuat Naruto cemas. Apakah Boruto masih peduli padanya? Atau bahkan masih ingat dengan keberadaan ayahnya?

Berkali-kali Naruto menghela napas tertahan.

Apa benarkah dirinya sebagai ayah?

Meninggalkan anaknya sendirian dari kecil hingga beranjak dewasa. Terlambat datang saat proses lahiran anak kedua almarhum istrinya. Penyesalan tak terhingga adalah saat ia menapaki ruang operasi, dua mayat telah menunggunya.

Saat ia menangis tak henti-henti, Sasuke ada di sisinya. Ia menghibur Naruto yang tenggelam dalam keputusasaan. Sasuke berbisik kata-kata menenangkan yang juga terasa manis didengar.

' _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan bersamamu. Tetaplah di sisiku. Bertahanlah untukku._ '

Tentu seberapapun sedihnya ia, ia harus bangkit lagi. Hidup tidak menunggu kesedihannya. Waktu bahkan seakan tak acuh dengan hilangnya orang yang dikasihi.

Waktu dan hidup tidak menunggu siapapun.

Maka bangkitlah Uzumaki Naruto, bersama dengan sahabat dan anak semata wayangnya. Ia akan membuat bangga mendiang istri dan anaknya.

Walau lubang perih menganga di dasar hati yang paling dalam.

.

.

Satu hal yang ingin Naruto perbaiki dalam hidupnya adalah jalinan ayah-anak. Ia memang tidak mengingat bagaimana sosok ayahnya. Tetapi alasan itu juga tak bisa dibenarkan, jika jarak ia dengan Boruto terasa begitu jauh.

Maka didatanginya Boruto di sekolah, bermaksud untuk mengajak makan malam di restoran mahal.

Sayangnya nihil.

Anak semata wayang telah pulang tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Setahu Naruto tugas shift Boruto tidaklah di hari Rabu. Dihubunginya nomor Boruto, namun kotak suaralah yang menyapa.

Menelan kekecewaan, Naruto pun berjalan mengarah Ichiraku ramen. Setidaknya walau tak bisa makan bersama di restoran, mereka bisa menikmati ramen di rumah berdua.

.

Rumahnya yang dulu walau lengang tapi terasa hangat. Hinata berhasil untuk membuat kediaman mereka begitu nyaman. Sekarang kediamannya terasa seperti kuburan. Tak berpenghuni, terasa mati.

Pantas Boruto memilih untuk menyibukkan diri daripada tinggal bersama debu. Naruto benar-benar harus membenahi diri. Mungkin diawali dengan pembenahan rumah terlebih dahulu.

Ia pun menaruh plastik ramen di meja. Menyiapkan alat pembersih rumah, kemudian memulainya dengan cepat. Waktu menunjuk pukul enam sore namun setengah kediaman pun belum selesai. Jika saja ia memiliki kemampuan kloning diri, ia pasti mampu menyelesaikannya secepat shinkansen.

Ruang tamu, keluarga, kamarnya, dan kamar mandi telah bersih sepenuhnya. Tinggal lantai atas; kamar Boruto dan ruang kerja. Memukul pelan punggung yang pegal, Naruto pun menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga.

Ia memulai dari kamar anak semata wayang. Seringkali anaknya mengusir dirinya dari kamar, seakan ia adalah virus ebola.

Khusus hari ini peraturan dilarang-masuk-awas-anjing-galak itu terabaikan.

Pintu kamar itu dibuka. Aroma maskulin remaja beranjak dewasa menguar. Rempah dan pinus menjadi satu. Berbeda dengan kondisi hancur di lantai satu, kamar Boruto sangatlah rapi dan patut untuk diapresiasi. Bahkan ruangan yang sudah dibersihkan Naruto tak sama bersih dengan kamar yang ditapakinya.

Tersenyum masam, Naruto pun beranjak dari kamar anaknya. Namun sebelum ia menutup pintu, ada yang membuatnya mengerjap pelan. Pojokan kamar, tepatnya di belakang lemari terdapat segaris terang layaknya cahaya. Siluet pintu disamarkan tembok putih. Layaknya kamar rahasia.

Hati menyuruh mengabaikan, fisiknya justru mendekat.

 _Curiosity killed the cat._

Mungkin itulah perumpamaan tepat. Sebab tak disangkanya, bahwa di balik segaris cahaya itu, menyimpan kotak pandora.

Mulut tergagap, mata membelalak, dan telinga teredam kebisuan.

Kubik berpetak kecil menampilkan cerminan dirinya dalam berbagai kloningan. Dia yang duduk di meja, makan cup ramen, menguap, tersenyum, tertidur, membuka baju, bahkan hal pribadi semacam mandi ataupun masturbasi. Detail wajah, dirinya dalam berbagai ukuran, catatan jadwal kesehariannya, konsumsi tiap hari, juga ukuran tubuh tiap jengkal. Sketsa kasar wajahnya dan catatan keterangan tersemat di nakas. Ditemani dengan diamnya kamera poket di sebelah kanan.

Ia tak bisa berkata. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

Satu hal di benaknya adalah pelakunya bukan putranya. Tetapi kamera poket pemberian Naruto saat Boruto kecil seakan meneriakkan siapa pemiliknya.

Tentu Naruto tak ingin percaya. Ia bahkan tak _bisa_ percaya.

Putra kebanggaannya. Anak semata wayangnya. Buah hatinya.

Tak mungkin ia melakukan hal rendahan layaknya _stalker._ _Yang benar saja!_

"Apa yang Ayah lakukan?"

Darah seakan turun drastis ke bawah tubuh. Keseimbangan hampir hilang jika lengan anaknya tak melingkar di pinggang.

Tinggi anaknya hampir sedahi. Perawakan tubuh jelas berkembang pesat. Buah hati menggemaskan berubah menjadi remaja menginjak dewasa. Tak ada lagi celoteh Boruto akan kegiatannya. Hanya pandangan bosan namun tajam dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ayah?"

Sekali lagi Boruto menyadarkannya. Didorongnya kuat-kuat tubuh anaknya, Naruto meremat rambut cepaknya dengan erat. Giginya menggeremetak. Kepalanya bagai ditusuk seribu jarum.

Tentu ia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga. Frustasi, bingung, kecewa dan... _malu_ adalah kombinasi perasaannya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan kondisi putra kebanggaan memiliki hobi di luar nalar.

"Kenapa...?"

Satu pertanyaan seribu jawaban dilontarkan. Tak ingin mendengar apapun perkataan anaknya, Naruto berlari dari kamar. Pintu kamarnya ditutup kencang dan dikunci berulang. Napasnya terburu. Dirasakannya tangan dan kaki bergemetar hebat.

Ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai putranya. Bahkan hingga rahasia pribadinya.

Sejak kapan? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kenapa harus dia, _ayah kandungnya_?

Tubuh Naruto merosot jatuh. Tubuhnya ia peluk, mencoba mencari kehangatan fana. Air mata frustasi mengalir di pelupuk. Bibir digigitnya keras.

Teriang ingatan janji hidup setelah istri dan jabang bayi meninggalkannya. Dipejamkan mata, mencoba menghapus memori berulang.

Hanya satu kalimat yang berputar layaknya kaset rusak.

 _Ia gagal menjadi seorang ayah._

.

.  
.

Ini hanya kutipan. Chapter depan saya privat di wattpad, khusus follower saja.

Isi sebenarnya (tanpa cut di sana sini) saya jual dalam bentuk buku _light novel_ dijual di Comifuro.

Spekulasi sekitar 150-200 halaman, A5, ada gambar di sana sini, gambar warna, dan juga yang pasti ena ena. /hush Untuk harga belum tahu... tapi mungkin saya patok 70-100rb (belum fix sebetulnya orz)

Pilihan ada di pembaca, baik buruknya silakan dipilah. Jika _geleeuhh_ dengan konten di atas ya _mbok nda usa_ dibaca.

Akhir kata, tunggu tanggal mainnya ya! /iya


End file.
